The First Year of Adella Rayes
by Adella Rayes
Summary: A big city girl who lives with her crack pot mom and her older brother, gets sent to Hogwarts. What happens in her first year?..
1. The Hard Knock Life

Addie awoke to the sound of her mom banging on the door to her small room in their trailer home. Smoke poured from under the door, Her mom was high again. Addie yawned, and hopped out of bed. She pulled on a pair of baggy jeans, a faded black tee-shirt, and red plaid button up shirt which she left unbuttoned. She pulled her light brown shoulder length hair into a sloppy pony tail and walked out of her bedroom. "Addie! Phone call!" Dylan called, her mother slammed her hands over her ears and fell backwards in the recliner laughing insanly. Dylan was Addie's older brother by 5 years, he was 16 while she was only 11. Suddenly loud rap music started playing outside, "Those damn gang members better get their negro asses back in their trailer!" Their mother yelled loudly and laughed insanely. Dylan stared at Addie who picked up the phone walking to her bedroom. "Hello?" she asked, "Hey Addie.. its me, J.D." a boys voice said, "Hey Man, whats up?" she asked. "Wanted to know if you could meet us out front the school at 3.." He said, "Why?" she asked. "I'm kicking Chris Carlos' mexican ass!" he said. "JD!" she reprimanded, "Addie.. dont get involved" J.D.'s friend Juan said in the background. "J.D.." she began when She heard a bang from the living room door, "Gotta go!" she said and clicked off the phone hurrying into the living room. "Your rents due" a voice said it was the landlord, "Hey sweetie.. want to come earn the rent?" their mother said cackling. Dylan groaned pushing his mom out of the way and handed the man some money, "Hey thats for my stock!" Their mom said, Addie groaned pulling her bookbag over her shoulders pushing past the landlord and headed down Dweller Lane to the end of the trailer park where the bus picked them up, the bus refused to enter the huge trailer park because last time it did, it was graffittied and mugged, and a student was shot. The bus pulled up smoke pouring from the windows, as a few of the taller black kids got on, then Addie got on, J.D. waving to her from the window. She sighed and plopped down on the seat infront of him, second seat from the back. It was a long bus ride from Lincoln Trailer Park to Grove Intermediate School, which had both high and middle school students in it.  
  
The bus pulled up out front of the dark two story school. Vines grew over the boards on all the first story windows, everything was graffitied. And Kids stood out front smoking Blunts, the Principal no where in site. Addie got off the bus with J.D. adjusting the straps to her bookbag, as a black dude about their age huried up to J.D., "Yo J.D.! Wanna buy some hits?" the boy asked. J.D. glanced to Addie, who tutted and stomped off, and shrugged then took the blunt.   
  
Addie plopped down in the second to front seat in her first period English class, J.D. walked in grinning a few minutes later. Just then their teacher Ms. Grey walked in, she was a short fat white lady who could hardly keep control of the class. When a boy in a red polo shirt, and jeans that didnt hang down to his knees, with shaggy brown hair walked in and handed her a note. "Ah yes class we have a new student today! Please welcome Jacob Tyler" Ms. Grey said, "Have a seat infront of Ms. Rayes" she said pointing to Addie. 


	2. The New Kid

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Harry Potter! Do I look like JK Rowling! I do own the plot, and Addie and the others  
  
"Hey, do you know where the gym is?" Jacob asked Addie as they left Ms. Greys class  
  
about an hour later. "Yeah.. I have that next too. I'll show you where it is" she said, "Good   
  
because this place gives me the creeps" Jacob said pretending to shudder. Addie giggled, "Yeah..  
  
but you get used to it.. just act like your high all the time and you'll fit right in" she said.   
  
They headed down to the gym side by side.  
  
The rest of the day flew by fast, and by the end of the day Jacob was Addie's new best   
  
friend. At 3, Addie huried outside just to see J.D. throw the first punch at Chris, she grabbed   
  
Jacobs shoulder. "What bus do you ride?" she asked, "41 you?" he asked, "the same.. but that   
  
means.. you live in the trailer park?" she asked, "Yeah surprising huh?" Jacob asked. Addie  
  
gulped and nodded, "Well lets go" she said just as someone threw a stink bomb down, and smoke   
  
clouded the area along with people cheering for the fight.   
  
Addie sat beside Jacob in the second to last seat on the bus.   
  
"Hey Ma! I'm home!" Addie called, when she saw a note on the counter from her mom and   
  
an envelope with her name on it, it was faded and yellow with silky writing. She read her mom's  
  
letter first:  
  
Hey Doll, went to the club. Be back at sunrise. - Dawn  
  
Then she went to her room and opened the letter... 


	3. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Chapter three: the Letter  
  
Last chapter  
  
Then she went upstairs and opened the letter...  
  
She opened the letter revealing two faded funny looking sheets of paper. The first one she opened read:  
  
Dear Ms. Rayes,   
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon Arrival on September 1st.  
  
We very much look forward to recieving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts heritage.  
  
The Hogwarts express will pick you up at Platforms 9 3/4, at Kings Cross station between 9-11, be full warned the train leaves at exactly 11 A.M. Dont be late!!  
  
Your Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
She picked up the second paper and unfolded it:  
  
First year students will require:  
  
three sets of plain work robes  
  
one plain pointed hat for day wear  
  
one pair of dragon-hide gloves  
  
and the following set of books:  
  
The standard book of spells  
  
A thousand magical herbs and fungi  
  
A history of Magic  
  
Magical Theory  
  
A beginners guide to transfiguration  
  
magical drafts and potions  
  
fantastic beasts and where to find them  
  
the dark forces: a guide to self-protection  
  
All students must be equipped with:  
  
one wand and one standard size 2 pewter cauldron  
  
and may bring if they wish, either an owl, cat or toad.  
  
Also be warned this is not a joke!!  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Addie rolled her eyes throwing the paper on her desk, "It's not real!" she said simply. She went to sleep. 


	4. Hagrid

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!  
  
Chapter four: Hagrid  
  
The trailer shook due to a loud knock on the door at 6 A.M. the next morning, Addie walked into the hallway to see Dylan  
  
stumbling out of his room rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked, "I dont know but it is rather loud!" she screamed over the banging.  
  
Dylan merged toward the front window peeking out but couldnt see so opened the door, there stood a giant man  
  
about three times his size in an oversized patched trench coat carrying a pink umbrella. He had black hair and a black beard and mustache  
  
covering most of his face. Addie screamed, and Dylan slapped a hand over her mouth. "Who?" he asked, the tall man confused.  
  
The tall man stomped into the living room and plopped down on the recliner. Dylan shrugged and shut the door. "Which one of you is Adella Rayes?"  
  
he asked. Addie nodded slightly. The man pulled a matching envelope from yesterday out of her pocket. "Oh yes..  
  
I'm Rubeus Hagrid.. Keeper of Keys and Gates at Hogwarts" he said. "No Way! It isnt real.." Addie said trying to believe it was fake.  
  
"It's more real than you think Addie" he said, "Your a witch Adella.. and a mighty strong one at that.." Hagrid said. "You cant take her  
  
you freak I wont let you!" Dylan hollared, Hagrid stood up holding out his umbrella at Dylan "And A great muggle like yourself is going to stop me?" he asked.  
  
"Muggle?" Addie asked, "Non-magic folk.. Now this witch here is the most improved I have ever seen! and she's going to Hogwarts..  
  
to be taught under the best Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore" Hagrid said, Addie opened the envelope. "But where do I get all this stuff? In London?" she asked.  
  
"Its there if you know where to look.." Hagrid said, and headed toward the front door. "Well are you coming.. unless you want to stay here?" Hagrid asked, Addie   
  
ran to get dressed and pack a few things... 


	5. Diagon Alley 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!  
  
Chapter five: Diagon Alley 1  
  
An hour later Hagrid and Addie were walking down a street in London, right between two modern day stores  
  
was an old pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Which people passed just as if they could see it, Addie doubted they could  
  
and was going to ask Hagrid, but she had to keep up with his long strides by almost jogging.   
  
They entered the pub, when a tall balding man behind the counter grinned. "Hello Hagrid? The Usual?" he asked,   
  
"No Tom.. Hogwarts business to attend to" he said, The man glanced to Adella. "Ah another student?" He asked extending his hand without  
  
the glass in it. "Tom, the owner of this pub.." he said. Addie shook his hand "Adella Rayes.." she said.   
  
"Well Addie lets get moving.." Hagrid said leading her out the back door and into a small alley way, "three up.. two to the left.. and woosh!" he  
  
mimicked tapping the umbrella on five bricks, one moved aside to make an empty square and the others followed until there was just an empty passageway standing  
  
there, tall enough for Hagrid to fit through. They walked through it the streets busselling full of kids wearing cloaks and pointed  
  
hats. "How will I pay for all this?" she asked, "Gringotts.. didnt think your dad left you with nothing did you?" Hagrid asked, Her dad died two years ago.  
  
He had been a wizard obviously. "Gringotts?" she asked confused, "The wizards bank.. aint no place safer cept' maybe Hogwarts.. goblins work there.. not the nicest  
  
of creatures but get the work done.." Hagrid said. Adella and Hagrid walked to a line, when the Goblin called "next"! Hagrid walked up to him Addie by his side,   
  
"Ms. Adella Rayes would like to make a withdraw" Hagrid said, "Well does Ms. Rayes have her key?" the goblin asked sarcastically. "Yeah here it is" Hagrid said plopping it down   
  
on the counter. "FLIPSLIP!" the goblin called to another who led them down into the vaults.  
  
"Vault 390.." The goblin said taking the latern and hurrying up to the door, opening it with the key.  
  
Addie glanced inside there were tons of gold and silver coins, "What you think the famous Damien Rayes left you with? Lint?!" Hagrid asked as he helped Adella  
  
fill a bag full of coins. "Next stop.. Madame Malkins Robes for all occasions!" Hagrid called as the cart flew through the tunnels to the surface. 


	6. Diagon Alley 2

Disclaimer: I dont own HP, just the Plot. I'm not JK.. though I wouldnt mind.  
  
Chapter six: Diagon Alley 2  
  
Addie walked into Madame Malkins, when a lady rushed out. Hagrid had gone to get something  
  
"important". "I have a young man in the back but if you'll just come on" Madame Malkin said, Addie walked  
  
to the back and stepped up on the stool beside a brown puffy haired girl. "Hello I'm Hermione Granger.. and you are?"  
  
she asked snootingly. "Adella Rayes.." she said. "Pleasure to meet you.. so your going to Hogwarts too?" she asked. "Yes..  
  
I'm awfully nervous though I have no magical experience.. I'm a muggle born" Adella said, "Well half but I never knew my wizard father" she informed  
  
the girl. "Me also.. But I read all the books to keep up with the others" Hermione said.   
  
After about an hour, Hermione and Addie walked out with their bags of robes in hand. Hermiones parents were beckoning her, "Nice meeting you!"  
  
she called to Addie who waved smiling then huried off the find Hagrid, who walked out Carrying a small black flittering hyper owl. "I thought you'd  
  
like a pet" Hagrid said, "He's so cute" Addie said grinning as it nibbled her affectionately, "Nibbles" she said, Hagrid grinned.   
  
"Now all we have left is a wand" Addie said as she and Hagrid held the bags and the owl cage. "Ah..  
  
Ollivanders.." Hagrid said nodding to a small faded black wood building with a silver sign saying Ollivanders - Makers  
  
of fine wands since 139 B.c. she opened the door and walked in, Hagrid following. "Ah yes.. Ms. Rayes thought I'd be seeing you  
  
here soon" the old man said, he looked like Albert Einstien. "She needs a wand.." Hagrid grunted, he and Ollivander didnt get   
  
along since when he was expelled in third year his famous wand was destroyed. Ollivander's held a grudge ever since. "Ah yes.. stick out your wand hand.. or writing hand"  
  
Ollivander said, Addie stuck out her right arm, and a tape measure floated in thin air measuring it in all different directions as Ollivander pulled out about 10 boxes and set them out on the counter.  
  
"9 inches.. Unicorn Tail, Mahogany" he said, she waved it and the lamp broke. After about 11 tries, she finally got a light wooden stained one, with a dark brown stained handle. "Ah yes.. a new one  
  
Phoenix Raven feather.. the newest and most powerful bird discovered.." Ollivander said, as she waved it and green and yellow sparks flew out of it. "Ah yes.. a powerful witch you'll be" He said.  
  
Hagrid and Adella sat at the club that night, "Why does everyone keep saying I'm a powerful witch? and comparing me to my dad?" she asked.  
  
"Because.. he helped Dumbledore destroy Grindelwald, and your the smaller girl version of him" Hagrid said. Addie nodded in understanding. 


	7. Platform 9 34

Disclaimer: I dont own HP! I am not JKR!  
  
Chapter 7: Platform 9 3/4  
  
On september First, Adella pushed her trolley down the platform to Platform 9 and 10. And glanced   
  
at her ticket then around, when she saw a red haired girl and woman, "Was that a Muggle?" the woman asked,   
  
Adella grinned and huried up to them. "Hey wait!" she called, they flipped to face her. "Ah yes doll?" the lady asked.  
  
"How do you.." Adella asked holding out her ticket, the lady grinned "Just walk straight at that barrier.. do it at a bit of a run if your nervous"  
  
she said, "Thank You so much" Adella said, "Good Luck" Ginny said as she ran through and they followed her.  
  
She saw a huge red steam engine and walked onto it after putting her cargo away, she sat down in a compartment when she heard about someone saying something about a "Harry Potter". She shrugged, when a girl  
  
with long blonde pigtails walked in... 


	8. The four Houses

Disclaimer: I dont own HP just the Plot, and Addie.. or Adella.  
  
Please Review.. I just want one or two.. Thank you!  
  
Last chapter: She shrugged, just as a girl with long blonde pigtails walked in.  
  
Chapter 8: The four houses   
  
A girl with long blonde pony tails walked in, "Hello? Can I sit here everywhere else is full?" she asked.  
  
"Sure.." Addie said, "Thanks.." the girl said "My name's Hannah Abbott by the way.." the girl said extending her hand.   
  
"Adella Rayes.." Addie said shaking her hand "but most people just call me Addie". "So what house do you want to be in?" Hannah asked.  
  
Addie just raised her eyebrows, "Oh their Ravenclaw, for the smart, Hufflepuff for the nice and accepting, Slytherin for the determined..   
  
but their evil, and Gryffindor for the Brave" Hannah Said. "I think Gryffindor sounds good..and Hufflepuff" Addie said. "I want to be there too.. But  
  
Hufflepuff also sounds good too" Hannah said. "Train arrives in 10 minutes! Please put your uniforms on!" a voice over the loud speaker announced, and Hannah and Addie  
  
changed then headed out to get off the train.... 


	9. The sorting

Disclaimer: I dont own, Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 9: The Sorting  
  
As they got off the train, Hagrid grinned waving to her and some other boy about five feet to her left. "THIS WAY FIRST YEARS!" he called.  
  
A huge swarm walked towards where he stood. "No more n' four to a boat!" he hollared, Hannah and Addie filed into a boat with two boys named Justin Finch-Fletchey  
  
and Ernie Mcmillian.   
  
'Ooos' and 'Ahhs' rang out when the castle slid into view, as they rounded the bend. A scream rang out, "Whats that?!" Ernie asked, hearing the scream and pointing to a huge tentacle splashing in the water.  
  
"Oh.. that's the giant squid.." Justin said.   
  
They followed Hagrid up to the school as he banged on the door. A lady with a tight black bun in green robes walked out, "Ah yes Hagrid, I'll take them from here! Follow me Please!" she said leading them up the stairs to a room. "The sorting will begin shortly I'll be right back!" she called, and left shutting the door. A red haired boy up front told a black haired boy, he had heard that they had to fight a troll to get in. A blonde boy stepped infront of the black haired boy as the crowd silenced. "So its true.. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.." The boy said, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said, The red head coughed a laugh. "Think my names funny do you? Need I ask yours red hair and hand-me down robes.. you must be A weasley" he said, the red head looked ashamed. "You'll learn Potter that some are right wizards.. some are wrong, you want to avoid the wrong I can help you with that" the blonde said sticking his hand out. The black haired boy didnt take it, "I think I can determine the wrong type for myself thanks" the black haired boy said, as Mcgonagall walked in. "Follow me Please" she said as people filled through the great hall doors behind her. Everyone staring up at the ceiling as they walked, "Its not really the night sky.. its bewitched.. I read it in Hogwarts : A History" a brown puffy haired girl said.   
  
"Welcome to the sorting.. when I call your name Please come forward so I can set the Hat on your head" Mcgonagall said, then glanced down at her list.   
  
"Luna Lovegood.." she called, "Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled as Mcgonagall set it down on the nervous blondes head.  
  
"Harry Potter.." Mcgonagall called after about 18 other names, A black haired boy Addie recognized from earlier stepped forward as the hall silenced, and after about five minutes the hat yelled Gryffindor, the Gryffindor table cheered as everyone clapped loudly.  
  
"Hannah Abbott.." Mcgonagall said, Hannah walked forward as Addie grinned. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat hollared, Hannah walked up to the Hufflepuff table as they cheered.  
  
"Adella Rayes.." Mcgonagall said, the hall silenced somewhat again, Addie sat down the hat on her head. "Ah yes.. Damien Rayes daughter.. your famous did you know?" the hat asked inside her head, "No.." Adella thought, "Ah.. your nice, accepting and brave... got to be Gryffindor!" the hat yelled the last part out loud.  
  
The gryffindor table clapped, as Adella stepped toward it sitting down beside a boy named Dean Thomas. She waved slightly to Hannah. 


	10. The Feast

Disclaimer: I dont own Hp....  
  
Chapter 10: Nearly Headless Nick, and the feast  
  
Food began appearing all over as People cheered and dug into chicken, ham and alot of other treats. Just then alot of Ghosts flew in, including a scottish looking one.  
  
"Hello I'm Sir Nicholas de.." he began then was cut off by Ron Weasley, "I recognize you.. your nearly headless Nick" He said, "Nearly Headless how can you be nearly headless?" Seamus Finnigan voiced Addie's thoughts. "Like this" the ghost said grabbing his left ear, as his head tilted sideways but didnt fall off, it was held on by one muscle, and obviously mistake in his own beheading.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.. Remember the dark forest is strictly forbidden, and Filch asks that the third floor corridor be avoided to anyone who does not wish to suffer a very painful death.. that is all!" Dumbledore announced cheerfully, everyone else looked confused. But followed their prefects from the hall to their dorms. 


	11. The First day of Classes

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 11: First Day  
  
Addie awoke the next morning, to Lavender shaking her awake. She smiled as she awoke, due to the fact it wasnt her mom banging on the door to her bedroom in their trailer, and smoke pouring through it. And instead of going to Grove Intermediate she now went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
She got dressed in her robes pulling her brown hair up in a high ponytail as she headed down to the great hall with Pavarti and Lavender.   
  
"So.. these are your time tables telling you your schedules" Mcgonagall said passing each person a paper, Addie looked hers over.  
  
Adella Anne Rayes  
  
First Year  
  
Gryffindor House  
  
Monday  
  
Transfiguration - 1  
  
Potions - 2  
  
Charms - 3  
  
Tuesday  
  
Care of Magical Creatures - 1  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts - 2  
  
History Of Magic - 3  
  
Wendesday   
  
Divination - 1  
  
Ancient Runes - 2  
  
Herbology - 3  
  
Thursday   
  
Muggle Studies - 1  
  
Arithmancy - 2  
  
Astronomy - 3 (Midnight)  
  
Friday - Sunday   
  
No classes  
  
She grinned, This was going to be wicked. She huried up and ate some cereal with Pumpkin juice, then grabbed her bag full of books, tucking her wand in her front pocket and huried upstairs to Transfiguration.  
  
Transfiguration  
  
"Welcome to Transfiguration, Class.. I'm Professor Mcgonagall and you shall call me as such. In this class we learn to change things, now today we will learn to change our rats infront of us to water glasses.. an example" she said stepping towards hers, "1...2..3 Fuerverto!" she said, as he rat turned into a perfect water goblet with Crystal clear water.  
  
A few people's jaws dropped, while the pureblood Slytherins werent impressed and some muttered "simple magic.." or "Hey Houdini!" under their breaths. But what made Addie laugh was that they couldnt seem to do it themselves when asked, some water goblets turned up with tails.  
  
The rest of the; day flew by rather quickly, she learned how to make a feather fly saying 'Wingardeum Livosa', and that Snape hated Gryffindors and favored his own house, and Snape..  
  
especially hated Harry Potter, who she figured out was famous because he survived Voldemort's Avada Kevadra, or killing curse and brought Voldemorts downfall. 


	12. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
Sorry its taking so long for me to get into the actual, action of the story. Please dont hate me.. Also, I'm writing but I dont have much time to upload them.. but I think I've done good so far uploading 11 chapters in 2 days..  
  
Anyways, thanks! Please Read and Review  
  
-Alison 


	13. Christmas

Disclaimer: I dont own HP..  
  
(yes it went from the first day to Christmas vacation so what?!)  
  
Chapter 12: Christmas  
  
The weeks and months seemed to fly by after the first day, and the class Addie hated the most was muggle studies. Half the stuff they studied she didnt even own, toasters, cars, computers?  
  
Soon it was the day before Christmas vacation. The great hall was booming with noise of people telling the others what they were going to do when they went home for Christmas, Addie hadnt gotten any letters from her brother or mom so figured, she was staying here for Christmas.  
  
she had never had a proper christmas most of her life, and hoped this one would be better. Her dad, and mom got divorced when she was 3, she and Dylan were living with their mom, because their dad didnt want them to know he was a wizard, there mom moved in with her new boyfriend in the trailer park and became a dope addict, now they live in thier own trailer and their mom is normally either high or drunk. Social Services doesnt care because heck thats the way most people are around those parts.  
  
Little did she know someone else had never had a proper Christmas before either...  
  
Christmas morning arrived, as Katie Bell the only one that stayed shook Addie awake, and they walked downstairs to the commons room. Suddenly she heard the older Weasley yell, "Harry wake up! Presents!" he yelled, Harry looked over the balcony railing "I've got presents?" he asked, "Yeah mate.. it is Christmas" Ron said, "Yeah.." Harry said still awestruck and huried down in his pajamas. Addie sat in the corner opening four presents as the others opened their mounds of presents laughing. She opened the first one it was from Dylan, it was a picture of him at their moms wedding to a new boyfriend, it was out front of their trailer, their mom wore a flannel tee-shirt and white skirt, and the guy dressed in green jeans and a blue faded tee-shirt, Dylan stood off to the side rolling his eyes. The next one was from Lavender, 'Hope you have a good Christmas, I'll miss you!' the letter read, Addie opened it to reveal a silver necklace with yellow pink and blue jeweled flowers on it. She smiled, 'People actually care' she thought. Then opened the next one, from Pavarti 'Merry Christmas - Pavarti and Padma Patil' she opened it revealing a light pink velvet diary with a purple velvet flower on the front. She then opened the last one, 'From Hagrid, To Addie.. Hope you Have a Merry Christmas' the letter read, she opened it to find a rock cake, and a small book, 'Magical Creatures Dictionary: Aalast through Zalone' she grinned and started to take the presents up to her room, when Katie called to her. She turned to face them, "Here" Katie said handing her one more gift, "Happy Christmas" she said, Addie look surprised "I.." she began, "It's okay.. I wasnt expecting anything.. but open it" Katie said, "Yeah open it" Ron mimicked, Katie smacked him playfully. Addie opened it to reveal a chocolate frog and a low black ankle length pheasant skirt, "Thanks Katie.. its wonderful" Addie said, "Glad you like it now run along" Katie said grinning as she and Addie took their presents up to their bedrooms. Then met Harry and Ron in the commons room again to head down to breakfast...  
  
Christmas vacation flew by.. and soon kids were flocking back to the school....... 


	14. Back to School

Chapter 13: Back To School  
  
Adella changed into a black tank top, her long black pheasant skirt, put on the silver necklace, her brown hair in a top half as she headed down to the great hall with her bag full of books, including the one Hagrid gave her for Christmas. She plopped down at the table, and began reading Hogwarts: A history, which a fuzzy brown haired girl named Hermione Granger had lent her.   
  
Since it was Tuesday on their first day back she headed out to Care of Magical Creatures, with Professor Ventura. A tall thin lady with black hair in a tight braid, she wore an old black dress like in the famous farm house painting and paced the lawn waiting for students to make their way to her. Adella shiver muttering to herself as she walked, "That's dumb of you Addie.. wearing a tank top in the snow" Dean said walking up with Seamus Finnigan. "I noticed.." Addie said half smiling.  
  
Dean threw his extra cloak over her shoulders, "Keep warm" he said rubbing her upper arms from behind, Professor Ventura looked around the class then announced "Today we will be studying.. The Saldermanos". Seamus snickered, as Dean kept rubbing Addie's upper arms. The rest of the day flew by quickly, and soon it was dinner time... 


	15. Dinner

Chapter 14: Dinner  
  
Addie walked into the great hall, Dean's cloak still drapped around her when she noticed him at the far end sitting across from Seamus talking to him. She approached them sitting down between him and Lavender, and took off the cloak and held it out to him. He took it setting it on his lap, "Thanks for letting me borrow it" she said, "No Problem.." he said slightly flushed, Seamus chuckled. Lavender giggled at something Ron said to her and Pavarti. "So Have a fun day?" Lavender asked, "Yeah it was nice.." Addie said shrugging and ate some salad. Pavarti squealed, "Guess what?!" she asked Addie, "Hmm? I'm listening.." Addie said acting interested. "My Gosh.. Fred Weasley asked me out!!" she squealed. "They did what?!" Ron asked amazed. Pavarti blushed, as Addie, Seamus and Dean stiffled laughter.   
  
"He asked me out.." Pavarti whispered, Ron's jaw dropped, as the girl named Hermione tutted. (Remember After Halloween first year their friends..)  
  
*** Sorry So short *** 


	16. The Secret

Disclaimer: I dont own HP, Just the Plot and Adella.  
  
Chapter 16: The Secret  
  
Addie walked to class, the next morning with Dean. "Trelawney Marvelous.." he muttered, Addie laughed. "She isnt that bad" she said as they walked up the ladder into her classroom. "Ah Mr. Thomas.." Trelawney said speeding over, Addie stiffled laughter holding her books up to her face her eyes peeking over the top of them, Dean nudged her. "Ah yes Mr. Thomas there is a bad aura.. around you.. someone will found out your deepest secret soon enough.. but no worries they wont think it bad" Trelawney said, then huried off to see Harry. Dean stared after her his jaw opened, As Addie stuck her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing as they went to sit down at a table.  
  
"Okay today class you will work on the dream oracle.. now Partner up" Trelawney said. Dean immediately seized Addie's shoulder before she could walk away, Addie snickered "You have a bad aura around you Mr. Thomas" she said, Dean chuckled "Yeah.. now will you be my partner?" he asked, "Oh I never thought you'd ask.." Addie said sarcastically and dramatically, Dean snickered "Oh But fine Madame.. we must complex the findings of the inner eye" he said mimicking Trelawney, Addie coughed laughter as Trelawney glared at her. "Okay what did you have a dream about?" Dean asked her, opening his notebook and glancing around for his quill. Addie was writing with it, "Hey thats mine!" Dean hissed, "Duh" Addie said grinning, And kept writing until Dean snatched it from her. Everyone was talking about their dreams.  
  
"And then their was a pink unicorn.. it told me to stand clear of the light" Pavarti told Lavender who gasped, they both believed Trelawney was the best teacher ever. Addie rolled her eyes, Dean coughed "Drama" and Addie bit her lip to keep from laughing.  
  
Later than afternoon Dean and Addie walked around the lake sitting down under a tree to do their homework, they had become the best of friends. "Dean, what was the secret Trelawney said people would find out?" she asked, "Uh.." Dean began looking at his hands. "You can tell me seriously I'm your best friend.. right?" Addie asked. "Yeah.. and its.. My parents are getting divorced, and my dad is moving to Salem. and I'm worried everyone will make fun of me because they have perfect families and I dont" he said. "My dad died two years ago Dean.. I live with my dope addicted mother and older brother.. my mom got remarried to a dude who hates me and my brother, Dylan.. my family isnt perfect" she said. "I didnt know.." he said, she nodded. "Nobody does.. so I guess we both have secrets huh?" she asked, he grinned and nodded. "Thanks for making me fell better" he said, "Thats what friends are for.." she said smiling and they went back to their homework. 


	17. The Letters

Chapter 17: Letters  
  
Dean got a letter two weeks before school ended, and gasped showing it to Addie at Breakfast who read it.  
  
Dean,  
  
Its your Father, As you may know your mom and I are divorced. I have gotten re-married to a lady named Dawn Rayes, and have gotten your mothers permission to keep you this summer. I heard her daughter Adella is in your year. Do you know her? Oh well you will soon enough.. we now live at 11 Greek Drive..  
  
- Richard  
  
Adella got a similar letter two days later from her mom.  
  
Addie,  
  
  
  
We now live at 11 Greek Drive, Richard has invited his son Dean to spend the summer with us. I hope you dont mind I heard he's in your year. Do you know him? Oh well..  
  
- With Hope, Dawn 


	18. The Last Day

chapter 18: The Last Day  
  
Addie dragged her trunk and owl cage downstairs to the busy commons room, Dean waited for her by the door taking the owl cage. His stuff was already on the train, He had sent it down the night before. Addie dragged her wheeled trunk, Dean held the owl cage as they walked down to the train dock. "Well its been a very interesting year.." Addie said, "Harry defeating Voldemort and Quirell, Gryffindor winning the house cup, Harry becoming the only 1st year quidditch player in over a century, you and me being step brother and sister" Dean kept going til Addie smacked a hand over his mouth laughing, "Okay we get it!" she said, Dean scowled playfully then tickled her after they set her stuff down in the cargo pile for the train. Addie squealed and ran off and onto the train, Dean chased her.  
  
They eventually settled down into a compartment with Seamus and Neville, preparing for the long train ride home to their new house and new life.. 


	19. The start of a new beginning

Chapter 19: The End  
  
Dean and Addie stepped off the train and went to gather their stuff, then walked to where Addie's Mom and Dean's Dad stood with a scowling Dylan.   
  
"Ah so your Adella, your mother has told me all about you, I'm Richard Thomas.. I see you've met Dean" He said holding out his hand to shake hers, nodding to his son. "Yes me and Dean were best friends, when we got your notes we couldnt be more thrilled" Addie said, well they were happy about being step-bro and sis, not their other parents being blown out of the picture.  
  
"And this must be Dean.. its a pleasure really" Dawn said hugging him, Dylan rolled his eyes, Addie grinned "Hey Dill, Missed ya" she said ruffling his hair, and the five headed back to the car, it was now the beginning of a fun filled summer... or maybe not? 


End file.
